


How The Adventure Starts

by TiredTeadrinkingWriter



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredTeadrinkingWriter/pseuds/TiredTeadrinkingWriter
Summary: At a party back in the 1980s, you meet the Doctor, and your adventure starts





	How The Adventure Starts

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not from the 1980s, so bear over with me. I just searched for party clothes in the 80s and glitter and colours came up. Also, please leave a comment or feedback!

One of your friends, Josephine, had dragged you to a party, you didn’t even want to go to. Now she was out on the dancefloor, having fun with a guy she had never met before tonight. Meanwhile you were sitting in the bar, with a funny cocktail in your hand. You were in your short black dress, what you always wore at parties. That way nobody really noticed you. And if there was one thing you hated, then it was being noticed. You sighed to yourself, finishing the drink, and getting off the chair to go home. Your plans changed when you found yourself walking into a man in front of you. 

 

“Oh, uhm, sorry…” you apologised, looking up to see who it was. 

You had feared that he would be annoyed at you. But he had a kind smile, maybe even a smirk. Hard to see in the light. You looked into his hazel eyes, and for a second a shade of sadness shone through them. But they were shining with what looked like true happiness. 

“I should be the one to apologise. I’m the Doctor.” he said proudly. 

“Doctor who?” you asked curiously. He grinned shortly to himself. 

“Just the Doctor.” he answered. It didn’t really answer your question, at all actually. 

“Well hello Doctor, I’m (Y/N).” 

“What are you doing alone in the bar?” he asked you. Usually, you would run away when men asked you that question. But there was something special about him. You dared tell him stuff, because he just seemed like a guy who would understand. There was just something about being close to him. 

“You see the girl out there in the glitter dress?” you asked and pointed out in the crowd. 

“Which one of them? There are at least 20 glitter dresses out there.” The Doctor answered, making you giggle. For some reason, glitter was just the shit.

“The one who’s lying on the floor now.” you answered with a sigh. 

“Ah, yes. What about her?” The Doctor asked, looking back at you. 

“She’s my friend who always drags me to these kind of things, even though she knows i hate it. She always ends up leaving me for boys, so i become friends with the bartenders.” you said sarcastically. The Doctor smiled kindly. Suddenly, the song changed to Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen. One of your favourites. And just as if the Doctor read your mind-

“May I ask you for a dance?” he asked. You giggled, and nodded. 

“Of course.” you answered and took his hand in yours. 

The two of you walked out to the dance-floor. The beat started. The Doctor took both your hands in his, and you started dancing in the most ridiculous way, but instead of caring what others would think, you laughed and had the time of your life. You spinned in his arms. You were both smiling and laughing. Maybe parties weren’t that bad after all. 

After some time of dancing, you needed fresh air. He could sense it on you, and walked with you outside. 

“Oh you’re a great dancer.” you laughed, looking back at him. He smiled, and winked. 

“You too my dear.” he said, making you blush a tiny bit. 

“You’re not from around here, are you? Cause I’ve been to a lot of parties, and i have never seen you.” you asked. He smiled sadly. 

“No, i’m from pretty far away.”

“What are you doing here then?” 

“Well, I… you could say i help out where i can.” he said and nodded, looking down for a second, making the brown locks fall out of place. 

“But-” you were interrupted by a loud scream from not far away. The Doctor looked up at you, smiling and fixing his bowtie. 

“This is my cue.” he said, and kissed your forehead before almost running away. 

“Wait, Doctor!” he stopped and looked at you. 

“Yes! What?”   
“Can i, can i come with you?” You knew it would probably be dangerous, but it would be worth it. You, for some reason, trusted him.   
“Do you dare?” He asked.   
“I always hated parties, so show me some fun will ya!” you said, and he smiled.   
“Come on then!” he said, and winked you to come to him. 

That’s how your adventure with The Doctor started.


End file.
